MYSTERIOUS LADY
by Zorobin Nejhin
Summary: One day, a mysterious girl suddenly appears in KonoSuna colleges. No one knows about her. Not a single profile about her is found. Somehow she related to the burglary and murder 20 years ago, that makes her become the most amusing target for everyone
1. Chapter 1

Summery: One day, a mysterious girl suddenly appears in KonoSuna colleges. No one knows about her, even the principal. Not a single profile about her is found. Easy to miss, but hard to forget, that makes her become the most amusing target for everyone. Who is she, … more than that, WHAT is this girl?

Rate: M for mystery crime and word, some lemon after

Pairing: Actually, I'm not decide yet but maybe ItaHina for the main ^^, Hint ShikaHina (1 side), NejiHina (1 side), GaaraHina (1side) and HidanHina (maybe main)

Disclamer: These characters are not belong to me, they're belong to Kishimoto

* * *

_Life is a long, enigmatic play. Each individual have their own role to perform. A hero or a butcher, a glorious man or a murderer … in the end, they're all the same._

_Actors … _

_No more or less. _

_The most irony thing is, however, no ones call themselves actors; they all use something much, much nicer to describe that fact. _

_

* * *

_

**KonoSuna 27/12/2010.**

*Tap, tap, tap, tap*

The sound of computer keyboard is the only thing can be heard in the dark, boring yet very solemn corridor. Some large portrait pictures hung loosely on the grey color mixed with few indigo scratch walls. An oversize pinkie vast with some tiny purple păng-sê inside placed next to the old steel armor makes it look more and more ridiculous. Everything seems so … lifeless although just a little far away, there lays the most popular colleges in all tri-state area.

Yes, no others than KonoSuna, the most luxury and gorgeous colleges in the world, the ultimate proud of World Wide Government … and somehow, the sources of almost every cold-blood criminal organizations and heartless territories …

But no ones really care or seem to have the urge not going through this place. After all, this is where even a wildest dream will come to reality, a place of both paradise and hell.

Therefore, this place has its own rule. Everyone has their own way to survives. And swear to god, they're indeed an actor

_Oh … almost everyone. _

…..

**KONOSUNA REGISTERING AREA**.

Someone walks by the large hall, coming to the only desk in the lifeless room. Strange, usually this is the only room no one comes to, or at least, has the reason to come. In fact, the principal once suggest to close this room because of it's useless.

A registering room.

Almost every student in this school come from noble family or have parent who get a high position in Government at least. In this case, they become the official White student, an actor with the mask of hero, live and study with highest services and, of course, pure honor.

On the other hand, not totally, but rare, some rogue element also accepted in this school. Although they are not the most criminal ones, surely, they can't be some junk thief who easy to be caught. Oh well, after all, there must be butches for hero to fight. It's the main meaning of a play, isn't it?

There's no choice, hero or criminal. No room for exception. Therefore, no one belonging to popular classes can stand a chance here.

_Oh …__ almost no one._

_

* * *

_

_People hate the lie, but all they do is act. People want the truth … but all they do is hide …_

_

* * *

_

The sound of footsteps turns out to be clearer. Not so heavy but smooth and lightly as a breath of wind. Indeed, if not a slight knock at the front desk, maybe just only god know the appearance of a mystery slender figure with deep blue hair.

"Mmh?" – Said an average man sitting in front of an oversize computer. The corner of his eyebrows curls up in confusion when he lifts his head a little bit. What an unusual scene to see, someone really has the nerve to come here at this moment of day. And more of that, standing there is a girl, a young lady with bright moon eyes and dark sea-color hair stream. To be honest, he can't tell how old that girl is because half of her face is covered in the shadow of the room's curtains. But even just by the little amount of light beam shining through window glass, he can clearly tell that her figure is absolute … magnificent. Something mystery about this girl makes him feels so strange. Never in his life have both interesting and frightening feeling mix together perfectly yet stilled conflict like this moment.

No one speaks. They just stare at each other for a long moment until a deep low voice cut off the death silent.

"May I help you?"

_No answer._

…

"Excuse me"

… _Still no answer, just more staring_

…

The atmosphere suddenly seems too tense and thick to bear. _'What with this girl'_ the thought appears not passing his lip. Just like a magic trick, it's playing with his mind challenging him to find the answer. Whatever it is, he can see the enigmatic in her eyes, her amusing smile and even her seem-to-be mocking gaze. Three years working as a personal adviser, not having many experiences but dealing enough with difficult situations; how irony, this is the first time he feels so impotence. Not once before did Hatake Kakashi experienced this sort of feeling and all of this just caused by this little harmless girl.

He can't stand it. His pride does not allow it, for the sake of God.

At this rate, someone must break the rule and find out the key. Soon!

With an annoying face, he slowly stands up: "Girlie, you shouldn't be here for about 5 minus o-.."

His saying is cut off immediately when the girl takes few steps forward, still silent and keeping her mocking gaze.

The light now is becoming weaker and weaker. Sometimes, he feels as if it's her that seals the sun off, not the affect of time.

_Still can't tell the answer…  
_

Little lady keeps walking, until she's standing straight in front of the mask man, eyes locking each other. Her mouth's corner twitch a little bit of satisfy when seeing a flash of surprising appear in the man's dark eyes.

Not a single word from her crimson lips can be heard.

Not a single emotion from her moon-dreamy eyes can be understood

Not a single smooth breath from her little nose can be felt.

She lets he feel nothing about her existence.

_Who is she?_

Her delicate fingers slowly lift and point out some movement which he can't tell what its mean. Still silent, her bloody ample lips never move to say anything, just her hands, and somehow, her eyes are contacting with him. The man's gaze slowly turns from her shining eyes to her soft fingers which putting lightly across her own mouth and her ears. Like a breath of wind, her head shakes little and her eyes reflect something familiar. In a brief second, he swears, her eyes keep smiling with him, a sad smile. His eyes widen with totally surprise.

"Oh … I'm sorry, you …" – He hesitates for a while.

The girl's hand continues moving and his sentence once again is cut off in half. His eyes never leave her. It's not like he feels something about her nor have a crush at the first time meeting. She's like a dream, vaporous and untouchable, too mystery to be true and he's clever enough for that fact; the more he look at her, the more question he force himself to ignore. He doesn't want to play with his mind. '_It's just that I __**must**__ look at her to establish a communication since she's not the normal one who__** can**__**say**__ what they want'_. At least, that's all he can tell himself … or force his mind to accept.

_Who is she?  
_

Some little soft noise from her throat takes his attention. Her forefinger is pointing at a stack of lavender paper in the front desk. This makes him almost understand what she wants

"You want to register, don't you, Miss?" - he ask mockingly

She smiles and nod, knowing _**he**_ finally get _**his**_ answer. Her eyes still amusing when she see the man's mouth move, prepare to say something which she already know clearly. She looks back at her bag and moves her hand inside …

"I'm afraid that you'll need- ..." – He froze when her hand turns out from shadow with something sparkling – "What the…"

…

"I see, Miss, you're welcome here"

…

Again, she smiles and nod, knowing _**she**_ finally get _**her**_ answer.

Turning around, the little lady starts walking to the school yard leaving a confused mask man with some piece of lavender paper behind. At the final sight of horizon, some dark red clouds cut through the clear sky forecasting something unpredictable to begin. The sound of few White Eyes Crows echo back from the north class making the moonstone eyes shine. A satire smile appears shortly in her crimson lips when the last light beam of day slowly turns thinner and died hopelessly in her palm.

New plays begin …

_Who is she?  
_

_

* * *

_

_*tut tut tut ….*_

"White Vice Principal answer"

"Sorry Tsunade sama, we have problem here"

"Explain yourself, Hatake"

"… We have new student "

"Is this a problem, what's this time, White or Black?"

"No … I'm afraid she's exception"

"That's easy, reject her"

"That's the second problem, My Lady … she has T.T.O.T"

"… Pardon …"

* * *

**…**

**

* * *

**

_**KonoSuna 27/12/1990**_

_**Action News Report**_

_"Hello, I'm news reporter Aoi Hiyomi with your special news tonight. It's appears to our shame that The Tear Of Texas (T.T.O.T), the pride of all United State Of America has been disappeared last night and the culprit is nowhere to be found. Along with this incident, the death of two infamous guards, Fugaku Uchiha and Hizashi Huyyga has been revealed fifteen feet next to the place of action. A shocking secret has been brought to light."_

_Aoi walks up to Jiraya, the legend sheriff of tri-state area who has been covered by nothing but blood and sweat. "Right here is , who we the people know as our brave hero, challenging criminal with all his heart; tonight, it's also appear the he's the last and only witness of this shameful crime. Mr Sheriff, what can you tell us about the thie – …"_

"_Not just__** the thief**__" – He shout and glare._

"_Excuse me, wh-what do you mean" – She surprise._

"_It's not only a thief, it's more than that". The police run up and grape the old man who now has a clearly hint of scare over his face, __annoucing that he traumatize._

"_It's more than a thief" – He struggling when the police lift him into the ambulance – "It's not …" – He shouts louder – "It's not even __**a human**__" – The ambulance's door shut down._

"_Not even a human?" Aoi wonders confusing "Is this what he means about some prodigy whose talent is good enough to surpass many dedicate and __sophisticated technology__ barrier? Or does he mean it literally? Whether the World Wide Government responds to this burglary or will they continue silent? Stay tuned here, __I'm Aoi Hiyomi and I'll give updates on our new finding's tomorrow at six. Goodbye!"_

_

* * *

_

**…**

* * *

_**KonoSuna 27/12/1995**_

"_Hello, this is the latest news of T.T.O.T, five years has past and not even a single hint of it can be found, the people and some Related Government Officers have come to a uniform putting a stop for the T.T.O.T hunt. I'm Aoi Hiyomi, your reporter, will give updates on our other news next …" _

**…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character here.

I want to give my sincere thank to my entire reviewer. I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHH. Please continue reading my fic and give me more review ^^. This is my first fic wrote by foreign language so please, don't be so hard on me ~.~ I'll try my best to make it better.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

_**Tears of Texas**_

_They say she's beautiful._

_They say she's fanciful._

_And they say she's a gift from heaven._

_As far as they know, she's indeed a perfect creature coming from universe. The polished __crystal__surface will catch every light beam surrounded only to reflect them back with numerous__subtle__lights. The sharp angles between some complex flat surfaces are whetted so meticulous and sophisticating that even a tiny shortcoming can't be found by the most talented jewelry master. Whenever and wherever appearing, she always shines with an enigmatic attraction that easily to wobble any hardest heart, puncture through their justness and spoil them with crazy appetite …_

_A true blood diamond.  


* * *

_

_***Knock knock***_

"Come in" – Said a serious voice.

The door slowly opens after a series jarring sound of collisions between its own iron barriers, showing the appearance of a tall mask man with dark silver hair covering his left eyes. Crimson eyes widen a little bit when catching scene of the infamous person sitting behind a large dark indigo desk. A female to be exact. Her face is covered in half by blond bang, refusing to show the no-longer-bright blue eyes. A flash of seriousness runs across the man in brief moment before it has been forced to hide by his usual carefree expression. Not waiting for the acceptation, he continue walking past the mouse-hair color salon in the middle of the room and soon standing straight in front of his beautiful boss.

" … I'm afraid this is the emergency situation, Tsunade sama" - He breaks the uncomfortable silent.

The woman referred as Tsunade still keeps her unemotional calm face when her hand lazily brushes over her bang to the right eye. Leaning to her right elbow, she stays like that for a moment while her hand refuses to let go. Something heavy increases between those two. The more he tried to ignore, the more it comes to life. Their eyes never have a chance to investigate each other nor he dare to do that. Each ones continue its own direction. Sometimes, he even wonders how such a woman can surpass too much pressure of a Vice Principal to maintain sitting in that chair. Hunger for power? _Maybe_

_

* * *

_

_Life is nothing more than a long, enigmatic play_

… _And power is nothing but the key to choose who you will be  


* * *

_

KonoSuna is divided into two complete independent sub-zones. One known as White Battlefield and the other called Black Cemetery. Actually their names are after one of the most famous Dramas of Shakespeare, which means they're not really mentioned by the main function – battlefield and cemetery – of course. However, why they're named such a ridiculous way is an absolute unanswered question throughout hundred years of this school's history. There're few time when somebody, especially Government Historical Professors happen to have a project of investigating the school's way of running, finding out very limited amount information about this problem but still – as usual – ending up without any real meaning result. This college sometimes can compare to the Eight Wonder of the whole world just because of its perfect way in keeping secret. Therefore, as times goes by, people all accept it like an obvious matter and slowly forget the unknown reason.

In fact, battlefield and cemetery is, somehow, the right word to describe how people belonging to them live and work. In White Battlefield area, students as long as teachers and all related individual will be classified by their own **"rank"**. This happen to be exactly as same as being in The England Army, which means there's Queen in the highest rank, General after that, Knight for the third and finally popular soldier. Each rank has its own power and scope of implementation. Had ever some random Knight wanted anything from the lower class, they totally had the right to appropriate and give out order only to fulfill their own hunger. No matter what and how unbelievable the mission is, lower class can do nothing more than accept it. The only way to refuse – also the only way to upgrade rank – is challenge their master into a single compact to nearly death. Brave and honor has to be bet with the highest price, blood and sweat has to be pour down to pay for the loser's shame and humiliation as well as the winner's tenacity and bravery. Of course, the rate to gain success can't be thicker than a sheet of paper. However, no one ever complains anything about that fact, strangely. They're just complete obey and comply it like a bunch of dolls. _How foolish!_

Little did they know the head of this absurd rule is just a beautiful blond woman whose appearance as well as experiences can fool almost every man at the first time meeting – The White Vice Principal, Tsunade Fumetsu – or simply, The White Queen.

How unfortunately, Hatake Kakashi, the mask man himself, understands this the most and now it seems does not help him much to solve the emergency case.

"Tsunade sama" – He clear his throat.

"Mmh?"

"… About the girl …" – He hesitates, deep down inside, he ready don't want to remind himself how useless and unforgivable he is just by … avoiding a little girl's smile? '_A frightening mysterious smile of a ghost … for real_' he self-assure sarcastically.

'_Am I really afraid of that little lady this much?'_ the thought just pass by his confusing mind when a soft noise takes him back in reality.

"Say … who she is again?" – The female ask impassively.

"Here ma'am, see it by yourself" – Kakashi slowly gives out a stacks of light lavender paper with the thick dark title on top of it in a formal way before putting it neatly near the bloody shade box with ribbons tied into a huge yellow bow, a Christmas present he guess. '_The White Queen really intents to give someone a gift, how irony'_

Grimace, Tsunade reaches out lazily to get the papers. She has a flash reluctant moment before scanning her eyes to read the first line which immediately widens sea blue eyes with fear and surprise.

"It's her …" - She storm up in panic, her eyes darken – "Im-impossible … it can't be …"

"What's wrong My Lady?"

Tsunade completely ignores the question: "How … how can…"

"NO … it _**can't**_ be _**her**_" – She nearly cries out, her hands start shaking and some papers dropped down on the floor,_ splattering!_ Kakashi can easily tell her behavior has almost changed to the opposite side, revive a secret which his boss had willingly paid any cost of her life to hide from people around. Not a strong, clever and alluring Queen anymore but a weak, guilty and most of all, intriguing _woman._

The scene takes place in a quiet room; without any sound, without any light, without even any breath of life … they continue to maintain the silence, suffering from the hunt of past. Sound of vascular spamming through the skin suddenly dies for a moment when the heartbeat's going to fade out painfully. A terrible discomfort feeling stars rising uncontrolled, swaying crazily out of stomach guts like hundred butterflies flying around, trying to escape.

_Hallucinations!_

Guilt... Feud... Scheme... And Blood!

They're all coming back one more time to remind a forbidden horror truth.

* * *

…***…

_**APPLICATION FORM**_

_Name: … Hinata …_

_Age: 23  
_

_Biography: ….orphan._

_

* * *

_

_*Somewhere in the schoolyard*_

"Hey Ino pig, have you heard anything yet?" – A pink hair girl asks noisily with her high –pitch voice.

"Who do you call **pig** huh, you **big head**?" – Said a comparable pitchy voice next to.

She cocks her head mockingly: "Nah~ everybody knows, it's _**you**_", feeling satisfy with the way emphasizing last letter only to humiliating her target.

"That's it, you filthy bitch" – The girl named Ino screams out loudly throwing her body toward the other, using all the strength she has to hurl down her rival. It becomes a mess in slip of minute which – of course – happen so frequently in this place that no one even has intention to separate them. Sometimes, if lucky, one or two superintendents will come after 10 minuets at least to solve the consequence and usual solution is couple days of detention for both, no need to know who starts first. It seems a little unfair but who cares? After all, fighting help chicks growing, _right?_

Curious students begin gathering around wanting to have better interesting scenes, some shout with encouragement for both girl and the others just smirk disgustingly. Most of them, in fact, don't pay any tiny attention to the war but waiting for the next amusing _"step"_. After all, what will do will do, when the brutal part is going off, the hot part will rising in. Although it's true fighting is something familiar with them, seeing two top beauties of The White tenting to naked each others is absolute not something happen everyday yeah? The agitated scene mixing with crazy loud noise makes a large corner of the schoolyard be more and more in chaos._ Oh what a school!_

Rolling in middle of the crowd, two rather-attractive girls in fussy stylized white dress uniform scratch each other constantly. The more they cry out, the cruel their fists and nails can be. Soon enough, their purposely too-short-length skirt has been ripped mercilessly showing out freely some hot shot. Many boys around start whistling and cursing non stop, mumble something about hot bottom and nose bleed but instantly ignored by a load of junk sound. On the contrary, two main _actresses _seem not caring about anything else since they still continue to rip and tear as many clothes as possible, revive more and more flesh.

"How dare you break my nail, you piggy" – That pinky head begin again when grasping and snatching a hair-fulling fist, her mouth inch into a cocky smirk while enjoying her rival's painful scream.

Not giving in easily, the blond pony tail girl snap back with angry cry, throwing fist after fist forward and still kicking cruelly. One of those attacks hits directly at the other's abdomen making she release a whole of breath. As a result, her hair dropped out freely and she starts moving harder to escape that pinky head's grape. Revolving and rolling around, the Ino girl quickly stands up swinging her hands in huge circle to make one final hit. It's actually ending up winning her goal.

"_Damn" "Heh, bulleyes" "Not bad bitch" "What wrong with you Sakura, I bet on you, arggg~" "…"_

Everyone standing around starts complaining on the result, some feel gloating but the others aren't. Most of them wearing white uniform except for a small number have black ones. They continue arguing and cursing until a cold dark aura appears behind scaring all off. Immediately, noisy sound gives up its place to the creepy silence when a group of mystery figures show off.

"Well well well, what do we have here, yeah" – Started one of them.

All the present students froze; their jaws drop down with fear and panic when few moans from throat can be heard clearly. Tons of widen eyes seem nearly bugging out while staring forward to the amusing scene. Standing there the most infamous executive team of The Black Cemetery, known as a group of rebel elements full of ruthless criminal record, cold-blood assassinate or even psychopathic addicts without any mercy toward rivals. **The Akatsuki**, running by the most powerful person used to be recorded in The Black area history, Dark Prince Pein and many others guys. Each one has their own private forte, so flawless and being too proficiency to be copied by anyone else that, somehow, they used to be practically called Semi-God. No one, not a single one no matter student or teachers, even dares to look straight into their eyes. After all, rumor makes them become more and more legendary, too terrify to mess with.

To be honest, Akatsuki rarely appear together in front of the publics if not extremely necessary and because of that, no one knows exactly how many members are there in this bang. Some say 6, some answers 7 and more. They're absolutely mystery to most of school guys and like this fucking school itself, their way of keeping secret is another perfect problem. Nonetheless, there's one thing must be admitted for sure, all of them are hot and alluring guys, freaky and scary yet also beauty in their own way. That's why instead of running away, more and more girls in both black and white uniform still try to have a look. Together, they're really the most fascinating guys to dream for and under the pale blue light of Schoolyard protection lamps, their body shine with halo which can melt any girl's heart. What an amusing scenes to admire, the most cruel Akatsuki bang looked … _Waoh!_

_Yeah! … Easy to be distract!_

But never forget who they really are, bunch of coward for the sake of God!

"Never thought White girls can be such sluts, huh?" – The one with silver hair continue not forget wearing a ridiculing smirk.

"Woah, not so harsh Hidan, they just want to show off their … bodies for us a little bit" – The blond guys who has said earlier chuckle in an ironic tone while looking at the flours, two haft naked girl still lay dumfound staring at them with widen eyes.

"What the hell" – Hidan burst out laughing loudly when his index finger point directly to two White girls "Where your fucking hell eyes go Deidara, calling _**that thing**_ a body?"

Soon, the deep freaky voice turns into completely laughing sound sending shivers to other student. Every ones don't know what to do; they begin turning and running away saving their life. Two of the most Akatsuki freakiest demons are laughing non stop while Sakura and Ino feel like someone has just cut off their head and force them to eat her own. Embarrassment, angry spoil them up but they tried their best to stay tune, knowing it'll take them a thousand years or more gaining enough courage to defend themselves against the devil Hidan and Deidara. Not mention the allurement these guys have that can't be ignored.

"Hey you whores" – Hidan disappeared and suddenly revive himself merely in front of the shaking pink hair girl – "For the damn Great Jasshin, what the fucking hell you think you have under your clothe, huh?". His tone is husky and deep low sexy but sending nothing but terrible threaten toward the girl.

In some brief seconds, Sakura swears she can die just because of his voice, her breath shorten and her body all flushing. The air is running wildly out of her lungs causing loath of gaps from a pair of average thin lips. '_Oh god, he's so hot …' _She thinks and tries to catch up her breath again: "I… I …"

'_Breath Sakura … breathe! This is your chance to have one Akatsuki guy. This'd be easy and you'll be hotter'_ Her inner thought comes up with a plan; After all, it isn't natural to be called as _**the hottest White girl**_ without any reason ne~? Sakura merely remembers how many man she's slept with or how many dozen of one-night love she gives out freely just to satisfy her own selfish and artificially title _"Hot girl"_

"Hidan-kun, are you sure you don't want to see my body" – She leans forward trying expose more of her nearly cleavage – "… in bed"

Hidan face wrinkled immediately when hearing two last words whispering next to his ears. How disgusting just by hearing it! What makes this whore think she has the right to close the distance and approaching _**him **_of all the people? Oh my Jasshin, is her brain a pile of shit or something dirty equal that can't understand _**what he**_ _**means**_ simply and worse than anything, still want that fucking loose hole she called _**a body **_to be with him _**in bed**_? How dare she? Does she think he wants a piece of her and that why he went near her? No no no, Hidan just want to humiliate that pinky sluts for little mere fun but now, it seems he _**can**_ have _much _more _**fun**_. Smirking, his eyes glare at the oversize scythe hanging across his chest while the other hand grab a fist full of disgusting pink hair.

Sakura widen her eyes in shock. The man in front of her is grabbing her hair while slowly raising his lard scythe over the head. She knows it. Her trick has failed mercilessly and now he'll kill her. There're lots of rumors about how crazy and psycho Hidan can be. He can _**kill**_ everyone here without thinking just only to sacrifice to his Great Jasshin. Yes he is a priest and a guy after all but he's too crazy to predictable and worse, she's purposely ignored what Hidan just said about her body and tried to seduce him. That's the most stupid thing to do.

Never mess with Hidan, especially when he had cleared his point!

"No … no please … I … I don't …" – She stutters in complete fear, her hand scratch his to free her head in hopeless.

"What's up, whore, you don't like this?" – He giggles evilly while slowly drop down his scythe, earning another large cry – "You know bitch, I don't plan on killing today but you just give me a damn good reason, heh"

"Ahhhh, no … please, please not me … H-Hid- ..."

"**Shut up"** – Hidan shout loudly – "How dare you call my name in your disgusting mouth?

"You're just a disgusting vile _**whore**_ and you want to be with me_** in bed**_" – His voice threaten and emphasizing every letter – "I don't give a shit about who you are at first but you acted as if you're higher than anyone with that fucking worse body that pissed me off, I'm disgusted with such an ugly but too filthy slut like you"

"No … I will … I pro-."

"Too late" – this time the tone turns to sing song voice – "Maybe I should sacrifice you for Jasshin sooner, huh"

The scythe's swung out cruelly in a split of moment, its sharp blade shinning a death nimbus while running down on the neck of its prey, too fast to be stopped. Ino fallen her body in the flours and everybody start screaming

"But now is also not too late" – A devil smile appears across his perfect pale face.

Soon there's blood to satisfy his hunger.

Soon there's sacrifice for his Great Jasshin.

"Ahhh… please stop …"- Poor pinky girl scream out in panic.

The death steel blade starts moving … waiting to feel the warm of blood bathing …

"NO …I … I B-BEG YOU"

Almost … just a little bit further.

…

….

_***Kleng***_

….

…..

"What the …"

Everyone froze again; the air seems to be chopped down in haft by a cold sharp sound, a sound of metal collision. No ones understand what's just happened even all of the other Akatsuki. Some breath of wind begins flowing, calming down his hot rising temper with the very own scent of mixing flowers between lavender and patchouli … Very special yet still light and easy to be forgotten.

No blood!

No splattering flesh!

Still clean, both the psycho and his murdering scythe!

The sight around does not changed much except the present of a mysterious smell. It's too light to be recognized by all people yet too impressive to be ignored by him. Never in his life have Hidan wanted to inhale something so much like that. The scent feels more and more comfortable, so much wonderful that he doesn't pay intention on anything else including the pinky bitch he's just _**used to**_ want sacrifice not long before. What a miracle! Finally, there **is **something _or someone's scent_ can calm him down, really!

Take a long deep breath, Hidan standing straight up again closing his eyes, his blade actually stops moving a moment ago but still keeps its position having no ideas of letting its prey go soon.

"Huh? What's with that girl… and Hidan too, yeah?" – Deidara asks furiously

His blond pony tail swung a little showing the curious reflected in pair of bright blue eyes, looking around; the others also have the same surprise expression. What's just happened is way too strange to catch up. A random girl **appears** after Hidan's killing scythe, for any fucking reason, has been **stopped **and** not** by himself. How?… and When? …

Many minute past by but they still maintain in confusing silence, wonder and arrange something in their mind. Is this real or just their own illusion?

"More important, who's that girl?" – Said an deep threaten voice behind, his red crimson eyes glare over the silver hair reaching to a small figure with midnight hair stream and … no black nor white uniform. _What the fuck?_

"Oh, Tobi don't know her either, do you know her Itachi senpei"

"Of course you do not" – the man named as weasel continue, not leaving his target – "She doesn't belong to this school"

"How can that be, do you imply that she's an invader, yeah?"

He hesitates a little while his eyes carefully investigate the amusing scenes. Standing in front of Hidan's blade is a small figure appearing from nowhere. Her eyes are hided perfectly by her delicate bang which, somehow, gives him an irresistible desire of touching and holding it. '_Does it feel nice? Is it soft?' _Judging from the scent he's just smelled, Itachi can deduct where and whose it comes from … '_and if this smell's so much unique, can it be that girl's also the same?'_ Her eyes shine like a pair of dreamy moonstone, too enigmatic and bewitching to be true. He even wonders if those eyes are real or just a mere gorgeous hallucination. Few pale weak light beams seem not only run always but also kill themselves from her slender figure, leaving her alone with dark but pure shadow. Every fabric about her screams out with inviting exploration. Gods know how much he wants to go there and pull her out just to have a more clearly look. Itachi sure even if it's where Hidan standing, he also couldn't catch a better sight if the girl still don't want to come out of her artificial shadow.

Too much thought start swaying around his mind playfully, forcing the urge to have answers. It's definitely intolerable for one known as the brain of Akatsuki to desire on someone this much. And beyond everything, this 'someone' here is a total stranger.

'_What's wrong with me?'_

* * *

**Please review and show me what do you think ^^**


End file.
